Alétheia
by Risard
Summary: Continuación de ¡Perdóname, George! La segunda generación ya se ha establecido, viven vidas plenas con sus secretos resguardados bajo candado, sin cargar con las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Pero son los hijos quienes pagan los platos rotos de los padres, sobre la tercera caerá el peso de la verdad. Si es para bien o para mal… bueno… eso está por verse.
1. Donde todo comenzó

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. .**_

**Hola, espero que se encuentren bien.**

**Iba a publicar esta historia hasta que tuviera dos capítulos hechos, pero decidí hacerlo hoy como mi regalo de año nuevo, espero que les guste la secuela.**

**Nos leemos más tarde.**

**Chye, chye.**

Las marrones y doradas hojas de los árboles adornaban el camino hacia la estación, un grupo de apariencia desigual se mezcló con el resto de los transeúntes mientras se dirigían a su andén. Tres grandes jaulas descansaban en lo alto de los carritos de equipaje que los mayores empujaban, dos lechuzas moteadas y una nívea ululaban con indignación, la única chica del grupo se aferraba al brazo de su hermano menor, el cual la superaba en altura por una cabeza.

— No puedo creer que estoy en este andén para ver partir a mis hermanos en vez de asistir a la escuela — dijo la rubia melancólicamente.

— Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, Delphi. Hace tan solo un año todavía éramos estudiantes — el tono gris en su cabello reflejó los ánimos de Teddy.

Los muggles miraban fijamente las lechuzas mientras la diversa familia se abría paso entre la multitud, fue llegando a los andenes nueve y diez que Harry escuchó a sus hijos pelear nuevamente.

— ¡Cállate, James!

El pelinegro le sonrió burlonamente a su hermano menor —. No tiene nada de malo, entiendo que quieras quedar en la misma casa que tu novio…

— ¡Scorpius no es mi novio!

— Ya déjalo en paz, James.

— Solo digo que no debería avergonzarse, a nadie le importa que él y Scorpius…

James se detuvo al notar la mirada fija de su papá en él, prefirió permanecer en silencio mientras llegaban a la barrera. Con una última mirada burlona a su hermano, el Weasley pelinegro tomó el carrito de las manos de su hermano adoptivo y echó a correr, su mellizo Fred le siguió no mucho después, habiendo recibido el carrito que llevaba el pelirrojo mayor.

Una vez que ambos se desvanecieron, Delphini se giró hacia el menor del grupo.

— Ahora que James no está puedes admitir tu noviazgo con el principito Malfoy.

— ¡¿Tú también, Delphi?!

Harry reprendió suavemente a sus hijos por reírse del más pequeño y pellizco sutilmente a su marido por hacerlo también, buscando huir del regaño, Teddy y Delphini atravesaron la barrera.

— Escríbenos tan pronto como sea posible, no puedo esperar a saber en qué casa de Hogwarts terminarás y trata de no pelear mucho con tu hermano, tendrás cartas de nosotros al menos 2 veces por semana.

Los últimos 2 carritos cobraron velocidad y cruzaron la barrera, emergieron del otro lado, encontrándose con el expreso escarlata de Hogwarts, sus hijos ya habían desaparecido entre el sin número de padres y estudiantes.

— No veo a nadie — dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido, acostumbrado a encontrarse con su mejor amigo cada vez que estaban en el andén 9 ¾.

— Ya nos encontraremos con alguien — George puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo pelirrojo y comenzaron a avanzar.

Harry creyó escuchar a Oliver hablar sobre nuevos entrenamientos de quidditch y contuvo un escalofrío mientras rogaba por no tener que ir a saludar pronto.

— ¡Evan! — Un chico rubio se acercaba a ellos mientras empujaba a las personas en su camino.

— ¡Scorp! — El pelinegro abrazó a su mejor amigo en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance.

— Esta clase de encuentros es un poco demasiado para un par de amigos… Scorpius, eres un gran chico, pero mi Evan es todavía muy joven para tener novio.

— ¡George!

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Tío George!

Harry miró a Sirius reírse de las ocurrencias de George y suspiró resignado, a lo lejos alcanzó a ver un par de rostros familiares y les hizo señas para que se acercaran.

— ¿Mañana agitada?

— Eso ni se pregunta, Scorpius se despertó a las 4 de la mañana y no pudo volver a dormir, por consiguiente, Astoria y yo tampoco lo hicimos.

— Descuida, el año siguiente los nervios y la emoción te darán un descanso, pero eso sí, probablemente se te haga tarde, en el segundo año de Andrei estuvimos a nada de perder el tren — aclaró Theo mientras George y Blaise subían al vagón los baúles de sus hijos.

— ¿Evan está nervioso?

— En realidad no, está muy ocupado tratando de convencer a James de que Scorpius no es su novio, considerando lo terco que es mi hijo, no tendrá tiempo de sentirse nervioso hoy.

— ¿Eso te molestaría?

— ¿El qué?

— Que nuestros hijos terminaran juntos.

Harry observó a su hijo hablar animadamente con Scorpius, Astoria, Sirius y Andrei sobre las casas de Hogwarts, él ya sabía lo unidos que eran Evan y Scorpius, pero nada en su relación sugería la existencia de algo romántico, también eran demasiado jóvenes como para saber en lo que se metían al hablar de amor, así que Harry nunca había pensado en lo que pasaría si esos dos en realidad fueran pareja.

— Mientras hiciera a Evan feliz, no me importaría en lo absoluto.

Su comentario hizo sonreír a Draco por un segundo antes de que ensombreciera el rostro sin razón aparente, Harry se dio cuenta de que miraba fijamente algo y se giró para saber que era.

Ron Weasley estaba ahí, a varios metros de distancia parado junto a Hermione y sus dos hijos, Rose era apenas menor que Evan por lo que comenzaría Hogwarts ese año, ella ya llevaba la túnica escolar puesta y hablaba con su madre sobre un tema que no tenían la capacidad de saber, ninguno de ellos miraba en su dirección, de lo cual Harry se alegraba, no quería tener una pelea ese día en particular.

— Supéralo, Draco. Yo ya lo hice.

— No puedo superarlo… ¡Hey! ¡Scorpius!

El rubio menor se giró a mirarlo — ¿Si, papá?

— ¿Ves a la niña de cabello esponjado junto al pelirrojo?

— Sí.

— Encárgate de vencerla en cada examen, si es como sus padres, eso la volverá loca.

— ¡Draco! ¡Ni siquiera han comenzado la escuela y ya estas intentado volverlos contra el otro! — Astoria le regañó.

— Cierto… De cualquier manera no seas muy amigable con ella, es probable que heredara los malos modales de la comadreja y ataque en cuanto vea tu color de cabello.

Harry rodó los ojos, a veces se preguntaba si fue sabio haberle contado a Draco la razón de que su amistad con Ron terminara, el rubio no soportaba al pelirrojo en un principio, pero después de que escuchara la historia su odio parecía haber aumentado, Draco no disimularía su desagrado por el otro sin importar dónde o con quien estuvieran, se lo tomaba más a pecho que él mismo.

— "Menos mal no le conté la verdad sobre Sirius, no tengo ganas de visitar a Draco en Azkaban" — pensó Harry.

— ¡Ey! — Evan se quejó cuando James llegó echando pestes y casi lo tira al suelo —. ¿Qué te sucede esta vez?

— Vi a Teddy morreándose con Victoire. No venía a despedirse de nosotros, solo quería verla a ella.

Fred seguía de cerca a James, tratando de consolar a su hermano.

Todos sabían que a James le gustaba Teddy, pero si bien el Lupin era bisexual nunca había mostrado ninguna clase de interés romántico o atracción hacia el pelinegro, Teddy veía a James como su hermano menor, y a pesar de que para el pelinegro él había pasado a ser solamente Teddy, el hombre lobo todavía lo llamaba hermanito, incluso fingía no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de James hacia él.

— Son casi las once, deberían subir — Harry quería poder decir algo para consolar a su hijo, pero no sabía realmente que decirle ¿que se rindiera ya que Teddy pensaba en el como un hermano? ¿O que luchara para que lo viera como algo más? Y no podía olvidar que Victoire era su sobrina, alentar a James no parecía del todo correcto dadas las circunstancias.

— Da igual — James subió con desgana al vagón, olvidando completamente que había estado molestando a su hermano.

Evan esperó a que el resto subiera a los vagones para quedarse a solas con sus padres.

— ¿Les molestaría que no quedara en Gryffindor?

George alzó una ceja —. Evan, no todos tus hermanos están en Gryffindor ¿recuerdas?

— Ya lo sé… es solo qué… quedar en Gryffindor es una tradición familiar y bueno, sé que tal vez yo quede en…

— ¿En Slytherin? Evan, tenemos amigos Slytherin, tu padrino es un Slytherin, te puse el nombre de un Slytherin, yo soy Lord Slytherin, ¿porque me molestaría?

— Porque es Slytherin… y nadie en la familia ha quedado en la casa de las serpientes.

George y Harry se miraron, comprendiendo el temor de su hijo, lo habían escuchado antes, Sirius había sido temeroso de hablar sobre su selección por ser el primero en la familia que no quedaba en Gryffindor, Evan temía caer en el tabú y ser rechazado.

— No nos molestaría, de hecho, ambos estuvimos a punto de quedar en Slytherin.

— ¿De verdad?

— Si, yo temía a los prejuicios y rogué no ser un Slytherin, a día de hoy me sigo preguntando como seria haber ido a la casa de verde y plata.

— Y yo pedí Gryffindor solo porque tu tío Fred estaría ahí, de lo contrario habría sido muy feliz de terminar en Slytherin.

— ¿El sombrero los escuchó?

— Sí. Él toma en cuenta tu decisión. Pero no importa si decides o dejas que el sombrero lo haga por ti, a donde quiera que vayas estaremos igual de orgullosos que siempre, el color de una corbata no cambiará eso.

A pesar de no querer ocultarlo nunca le habían contado eso a sus hijos, y pudieron ver la maravilla en la cara de Evan cuando lo hicieron, pero no hubo oportunidad de decir nada más, el sonido distintivo del tren anunciaba su pronta partida y su hijo más pequeño les dio un último abrazo antes de subir al tren con sus hermanos y amigos.

— Él estará bien — dijo a George mientras el pelirrojo observaba tristemente el tren.

— Lo sé. Es solo que… voy a extrañarlo mucho.

Sabía que lo haría, después de todo, George estaba unido a Evan de una manera que no lo estaba con el resto de sus hijos. Siendo Harry un mago fértil todo el mundo imaginó que sería él quien tuviera a todos sus hijos, pero poco más de un año después de que nacieran los mellizos, George experimentó la necesidad de albergar en su cuerpo un niño propio, así que tomó una poción de embarazo y nueve meses después Evan Severus Weasley llegó a sus vidas.

Nacido el 24 de mayo de 2006. Evan era la viva imagen de Harry, con sus ojos esmeraldas y su desordenado cabello negro, el pequeño mago fértil se convirtió en la completa adoración de su padre, junto con Sirius, eran los niños mimados de George Weasley.

Teddy y Delphini regresaron justo a tiempo para despedirse de sus hermanos, George y Harry comenzaron a saludar apenas el tren comenzó a moverse, sin dejar de agitar sus manos hasta que el último rastro del tren se perdió en la distancia.

Harry se acurrucó en los brazos de George, sabiendo que sus hijos estarían bien.


	2. En el expreso de Hogwarts

En cuanto el tren partió: Fred arrastró a su hermano fuera del vagón para intentar animarlo, Sirius y Andrei fueron en busca de Eddy, Zephyr y Wendy, por lo cual Evan y Scorpius se quedaron solos, sin sus hermanos alrededor para distraerlos hablaron de todo un poco, intentando no pensar en la selección.

Una chica de piel clara, cabello negro y unos impresionantes ojos violetas abrió la puerta — ¿Les molesta si me siento con ustedes? El vagón en el que iba… tuvo un pequeño percance, prometo no quedarme mucho.

Evan y Scorpius se encogieron de hombros, les daba igual que la chica entrara o no.

— Adelante, siéntate.

— Muchas gracias — dijo sentándose en frente de ambos amigos —. Es un placer conocerlos. Mi nombre es Samadhy Benoit, segundo año de Slytherin.

— Soy Scorpius Malfoy.

— Y yo Evan Weasley, ambos de primer año.

— ¿En qué casa les gustaría estar? — Preguntó la chica, intentando entablar una conversación.

Scorpius habló —. Slytherin, mi familia ha estado ahí por generaciones y espero continuar con la tradición.

Evan frunció el ceño —. No estoy seguro, mi familia siempre ha estado en Gryffindor así que la gente asume que iré ahí, pero los últimos años varios de mis primos y mis hermanos han terminado en otras casas, a mis padres en realidad no les importa a qué casa vaya, así que no estoy seguro.

— Oh, puedo hablarte de lo que sé sobre las casas… — La pelinegra comenzó un largo discurso sobre las casas de Hogwarts, fue sorprendentemente imparcial y no favoreció a su casa en la explicación, lo que agradó mucho a Evan.

La puerta del vagón se abrió otra vez, una chica estaba en la puerta: su piel era morena, el cabello castaño claro y ondulado, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo misterioso y mágico; parecía una hadita.

— La energía entre ustedes es maravillosa — dijo con su melodiosa voz —. La plata será mil veces mejor que el oro — y se fue con un andar adorable, como el de una niña pequeña.

— ¿Sabes quién es ella? — Preguntó Evan.

— No tengo la menor idea — continuaron su conversación durante un rato, pero ambos amigos notaron como Samadhy desvió la mirada en algunas ocasiones.

— Pregunta de una vez, no has dejado de mirarlo desde que entraste al vagón — Scorpius resopló.

— Yo no…

— No lo niegues, para ser una Slytherin no sabes disimular muy bien.

Samadhy se sonrojó —. Bueno… sé que tal vez estoy siendo entrometida pero… ¿estás relacionado con el profesor Potter?

Evan suspiró, sabía que la pregunta llegaría, pero no lo hacía menos fastidioso.

— Sí. Soy el hijo menor de Harry Weasley.

Casado o no, para el mundo mágico su padre siempre sería Harry Potter, bueno, al menos le servía para distinguirse de su tía Hermione, sería muy raro tener dos profesores Weasley.

— El parecido habla por sí solo ¿no es cierto? — Respondió con ironía Scorpius.

— No siempre, yo no me parezco en lo más mínimo a mis padres, algunos incluso dudan que yo sea su hija — la expresión en el rostro de la chica les dijo que era un tema sensible para ella.

— Por cierto, ¿qué ocurrió en tu vagón para que decidieras abandonarlo?

Samadhy le sonrió a Evan por el cambio de tema y después lanzó una carcajada —. Una de mis amigas fue desafortunada con respecto a su nombre, lo cual nuestro grupo de amigos encuentra bastante divertido.

— ¿Cómo se llama? — Preguntó Evan, genuinamente curioso por el nombre.

— Vanessa Wolfe.

Las palabras de Scorpius hicieron eco de los pensamientos de Evan —. Ese nombre no tiene nada de gracioso.

Samadhy se rió —. Lo tiene si es que has leído Crepúsculo. Te hago un resumen rápido: la hija de la protagonista se llama Renesme y está en peligro mortal, su madre le consigue papeles falsos para que pueda huir y el nombre elegido es casualmente Vanessa Wolfe. Desde que se publicaron los libros de la saga, mi amiga fue condenada a que la apodaran Renesme.

Ni Evan ni Scorpius conocían los libros de Crepúsculo, tendrían que buscarlos en algún momento, pero entendían más o menos lo que Samadhy les decía, era una cosa muy común comparar a personas que conoces con personajes ficticios.

— A Vanessa le molesta mucho, no solo porque le hayan puesto un apodo, sino que también odia a la protagonista de los libros, para su mala suerte a su mamá le encantan esos libros, así que ella también la llama Renesme, y creo que a su hermano lo nombró Edward Jacob — se volvió a reír.

Ellos no sabían quien era Edward Jacob, pero probablemente tenía que ver con esos libros de los que Samadhy hablaba.

— Y bueno, como al resto de mis amigos les pareció buena idea molestarla con eso, nuestro vagón se convirtió en zona de guerra, por lo cual hui a la primera oportunidad.

— ¿Sucede a menudo?

— No tienes una idea.

Comenzaron una amena platica que se extendió hasta lo absurdo, cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado a Hogwarts.

— **Alétheia —**

— Te extrañé mucho, gatita.

— Si me vuelves a decir gatita, ten por seguro que no me vas a extrañar más.

Sirius se rió y le dio a su novia un beso en los labios.

Conocía a Wendy prácticamente desde que inició Hogwarts, Andrei solía arrastrarla a su grupo de amigos cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y la nacida muggle se adaptó rápidamente a pesar de que el resto llevaba años conociéndose.

Fue en su tercer año que le pidió una cita, al principio iba a ser una salida de amigos, pero vio a algunas chicas molestándola diciendo que nunca encontraría a alguien que la quisiera, así que Sirius entró groseramente a la conversación (el odiaba terriblemente a los bullys) mientras le preguntaba a Wendy si lo honraría con una cita.

En medio de su gran temperamento casi había gritado la pregunta, así que la mitad del gran comedor se enteró (aunque la situación no tardó en ser informada a la otra mitad), y por supuesto, se armó el pandemónium.

Sirius era el hijo de Harry Potter, el mundo mágico esperaba que se convirtiera en el siguiente chico-de-oro, fuera un héroe y se casara con una especie de adonis que actuaría como pareja escaparate.

El destruyó sus ilusiones en sus primeros días de Hogwarts: fue seleccionado para Ravenclaw, además de que se declaró pacifista y (para decepción de todas las chicas en Hogwarts) abiertamente gay.

Y esa era la principal razón del pandemónium, Sirius había rechazado a innumerables chicas argumentando su sexualidad, la población femenina estaba indignada de que el "mintiera" y que de todas las chicas con las que pudo revelar la "verdad" el escogiera a Wendy.

Cada vez que Sirius veía a Wendy no podía evitar pensar en lo preciosa que era: su piel pálida, su cabellera larga y rubia, sus ojos azules, su sonrojo, esos kilitos de más que le daban ganas de abrazarla y apretarle las mejillas.

Sirius no entendía porque el peso era tan importante para algunas personas, si, Wendy estaba gorda (diciéndolo de forma bastante bruta), pero a sus ojos eso la hacía ver muy adorable y encantadora.

Independientemente del pandemónium que se desató ese día, Sirius tuvo varias citas con Wendy, las primeras fueron de amigos y con el objetivo de elevarle el ánimo, las siguientes porque se dio cuenta de que le gustaba mucho estar con ella, el pelirrojo estaba convencido de que le gustaban los hombres, pero de alguna manera también le gustaba Wendy a pesar de que ella no era uno.

Cuando le preguntó si quería ser su novia la rubia se rió pero dijo que sí, por alguna razón desconocida la palabra hacia reír a Wendy, pero fuera de todo eso tenían una relación completamente normal, incluso Andrei (que era un romántico empedernido) se quejaba de sus arrumacos en público.

— Te amo — le dijo Sirius a su novia.

Wendy soltó una risita antes de responder —. También te amo, Sirius.

— **Alétheia —**

— ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

— ¡Fenomenales! ¡Papá nos llevó a Italia durante 2 semanas completas y vimos los lugares más hermosos que puedas imaginar!

Jessie dejó que Roxanne siguiera hablando sobre sus vacaciones mientras esperaba a que el resto de sus amigos llegaran, le alegraba que su amiga estuviera tan animada el día hoy, las emociones positivas no eran comunes en Roxy últimamente, no con la situación de su madre.

Durante su segundo año de Hogwarts se enteró de que Angelina Johnson estaba internada en el área psiquiátrica de San Mungo, Roxanne había reunido suficiente confianza en ella como para contarle sobre la obsesión de su madre hacia el fallecido Fred Weasley y las circunstancias de su nacimiento, como su padre lo había averiguado y la internó para que pudiera resolver su problema, y como parecía que finalmente habían resultados.

En su tercer año, antes de las vacaciones de navidad, Roxanne recibió una carta de su padre diciendo que su madre parecía estar curada, Jessie se fue a casa confiando en que su mejor amiga podía forjar una relación con su madre, pero cuando regresaron a Hogwarts Roxy se arrojó a sus brazos llorando.

Angelina no quería saber nada acerca de su hija ni del hombre con el que la tuvo, dijo que no quería un recuerdo constante de sus errores ni de los desastres que había ocasionado en medio de su inestabilidad mental, Roxy se lo había tomado de la peor manera, aunque no era para menos, había pasado toda una vida añorando el cariño de la mujer que acababa de rechazarla.

Jessie sabía que el señor Liam se sentía culpable por ello, él había alentado el cariño de Roxanne por su madre, con la curación de Angelina esperaba que la Johnson no quisiera verlo a él, pero nunca imaginó que tendría problemas para aceptar a su propia hija.

Con el objetivo de animarla, el señor Liam llevaba a toda su familia de viaje durante la mayor parte de las vacaciones, Grace (la actual esposa de Liam) había estado de acuerdo, ella amaba a su hijastra tanto como a su propio hijo y decidió que apoyaría la idea de su esposo, al fin y al cabo, venía con el beneficio extra de unirlos más como familia.

Los señores Liam y Grace eran unas de las personas más maravillosas que Jessie había conocido, pero que tuvieron relaciones desafortunadas, Liam Jones no se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde de que su prometida estaba loca, y Grace se había casado con un hombre que abusaba físicamente de ella y su hijo, al menos el destino decidió darles al final la vida que se merecían, se complementaban perfectamente el uno al otro.

— Me alegra que te hayas divertido.

Charlaron animadamente por algunos minutos, hasta que el resto de sus amigos llegó a su compartimiento, Jessie dejó que Donovan, Rachel y Edward interrogaran a Roxanne sobre sus vacaciones a pesar de haberlo oído todo, mientras menos pensara en su madre biológica mejor.

Roxy merecía mucho más.

— **Alétheia —**

— ¡Zephyr!

— Hola Molls.

La pelirroja soltó una risita cuando Zephyr la abrazó y la alzó en el aire, nadie entendía porque a pesar de que sus padres fueran altos, su mejor amigo (y hermano en todo menos sangre) no pasaba de 1,65. Es más, el resto de los chicos en slytherin tanto de su año como del anterior ya rebasaban el 1,70, pero no parecía que Zephyr fuera a crecer más.

Afortunadamente a Zephyr no le acomplejaba su baja estatura, de hecho, era una de sus mejores armas ya que lo hacía lucir adorable e inocente, todo lo contrario de su personalidad real, pues aunque fuera el vivo retrato del tío Ollie, en actitud salió al tío Marcus.

— ¿Y esa excusa de ser humano que llamas amigo?

— Molls — Zephyr la reprendió suavemente —. Eddy está muy avergonzado por lo que pasó, te ha pedido perdón de cientos de maneras ¿cuándo volverán a ser amigos?

Eddy Jordan era un chico increíble y muy buen amigo, pero tenía un pequeño problema: no podía guardar un secreto, porque cuando hacías que Eddy hablara comenzaba una avalancha de datos interminable y aleatoria, desafortunadamente el Jordan no tenía filtro y muchas veces daba información que no debía, en una ocasión terminó revelando el enamoramiento secreto de Molly y ella no lo había perdonado desde entonces.

Molly solo bufó en respuesta.

El compartimiento se abrió de golpe —. ¡Zeph!

Eddy entró como bala, tomó a Zephyr del rostro y le plantó un beso en la boca. El Flint lo miró impactado… hasta que escuchó una voz femenina.

— ¡Mierda! Ahora te debo 10 galeones — Dominique llegó jugando con sus rizos pelirrojos.

El Jordan extendió la mano y su novia depositó las monedas antes mencionadas.

Eddy Jordan y Dominique Weasley eran una pareja extremadamente liberal, a pesar de su noviazgo formal podías verlos coquetear abiertamente con otras personas. En el caso de Eddy, incluso admitió (no podría guardarlo en secreto aunque quisiera) haber llegado a más con algunas chicas de la escuela, así que no era nada raro que apostaran ese tipo de cosas.

— Te dije que podía hacerlo.

— En realidad debí haberlo esperado, un beso normal lo roba cualquiera… ¡Te doy otros 20 galeones si logras meter tu lengua en su garganta!

— Oh, está bien.

— ¡Ni de loco! — Zephyr salió corriendo, Eddy unos metros detrás de él.

Dominique se estaba riendo — ¿No vas a seguirlo para saber si cumplió la apuesta?

La menor se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de su prima —. Es Eddy, no podría mentirme aunque quisiera, pronunciaría la mentira, pero inmediatamente después me diría la verdad.

— No entiendo cómo puedes estar tranquila sabiendo que se acuesta con medio Hogwarts, no deberías permitírselo.

La ojimiel la miró con desagrado —. Soy su novia, no su dueña. Eddy tiene deseos y necesidades para los cuales no necesita pedirme permiso, por mí puede terminar entre las sabanas de toda Gran Bretaña si eso quiere, solamente él puede decidir qué hacer con su cuerpo y con su vida.

— No lo entiendo, te molestaste mucho con tu amigo Jacob cuando engañó a su novia.

— Porque él le prometió a Johana que sería la única, no me gustó que se prometieran eso el uno al otro, pero decidieron hacerlo y ellos tenían la obligación de cumplir con su acuerdo. No creo en la fidelidad de tener una sola pareja, sino en la de cumplir con aquello con lo que te comprometes.

Dominique suspiró, entendía que a pesar de ser primas la crianza de Molly había sido muy distinta a la suya, su ideología chocaba incluso con la de su hermana Victoire, pero eso se debía a que Dom pasaba mucho más tiempo que ella con los familiares veela de su madre, para quienes la monogamia no era ley.

— Mira Molls, sé que te preocupas mucho por mí, pero preferiría que no te metieras en esto. Tú me conoces y sabes que no me quedo donde no me siento cómoda, si Eddy me hiciera daño hace tiempo que esta relación se hubiera terminado — abandonó el compartimiento para dejar de discutir con su prima.

Dominique caminó por el tren hasta que escuchó unas risitas, Eddy tenia a una Hufflepuff contra la pared mientras le daba besos burlones en el cuello, la chica estaba claramente encantada con las acciones del Jordan.

— ¡Dom! — Eddy la miró y dejó abandonada a la castaña que se fue con un resoplido.

— No iba a interrumpir ¿sabes?

— Ya sé, pero prefiero estar contigo — el moreno se inclinó para besarla dulcemente en los labios y abrazarla durante el resto del viaje.

Dominique sonrió para sí misma. No, no le molestaba que Eddy pasara por la cama de medio Hogwarts, porque sin importar a donde fuera, su novio siempre volvía a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

— **Alétheia —**

— La verdad es que no entiendo como no terminaron en Ravenclaw.

Uno de los aludidos le guiñó un ojo, mientras que el otro siguió dormitando con indiferencia en su asiento, pero de todas formas ambos le respondieron.

— El deseo de usar el conocimiento para ayudar a otros es una muestra de lealtad.

— De la misma forma que usarlo para facilitar mi camino al éxito es ambición.

El par de hermanos regresó a sus actividades, Taylor leía su libro de encantamientos en voz alta (ya que ayudaba a su memoria) mientras repasaba los movimientos de varita, por otro lado, Francis parecía dormir, pero a pesar de que Taylor estuviera leyendo en voz alta, Victoire todavía podía oírlo recitar en un murmullo una lista de ingredientes de pociones de forma alfabética y sus usos prácticos, todos y cada uno de ellos eran claramente del curso que tomarían ese año, porque la rubia no podía recordar ninguno de ellos.

— Es como ver a la tía Hermione cuando hace una de sus investigaciones, solo que con las actividades divididas.

Victoire negó con la cabeza al ver a sus amigos ignorándola en favor de sus estudios mucho antes de que siquiera comenzaran las clases, bueno, ya tendría tiempo de arrastrarlos a hacer algo divertido una vez que llegaran al castillo.

— **Alétheia —**

— ¿Y su prima?

Rowan y Alec se encogieron de hombros al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo castaño.

— Sinceramente no tenemos idea — respondió Rowan —, hace media hora dijo que necesitaba encontrar a la triada de Serpens, pero no sabemos exactamente a donde fue.

— ¿La triada de Serpens? ¿No es esa una constelación?

Alec suspiró —. Mientras más le preguntas, sus respuestas se vuelven más cripticas. Hace años que dejamos de preguntar, cuando se trata de Amelia es mejor esperar a que las respuestas vengan solas.

El castaño se encogió de hombros, sabía que Amelia era especial, la primera vez que la vio le dijo que su destino estaba con el ángel rubio y desde que conoció a su dulce Angelica no había podido dejarla ir, ella era la libertad y rebeldía que necesitaba.

— Su prima es algo… — Chad se detuvo al sentir como Curtis le clavaba la varita en un costado, un claro gesto de "continua y estas muerto" —… linda ¿saben?

Curt se rió malvadamente, eso tampoco fue correcto decirlo.

Las varitas de los hermanos Thorns apuntaron al nacido de muggles que los acompañaba, Chad Walker tragó pesadamente, no tenía idea de cómo saldría de esta.

— **Alétheia —**

— Creo que no importa cuánto tiempo pase aprendiendo sobre magia, mis padres todavía se sorprenderán de lo que es capaz de hacer.

— Te entiendo perfectamente, papá es igual y eso que ha estado casado con una bruja durante más de 15 años.

Como nacido muggle, Connor había sido ignorante del mundo mágico hasta que llegó su carta de Hogwarts, cuando la leyó en voz alta durante el almuerzo tanto el cómo su madre pensaron que era una broma, pero su padre no tuvo problemas para creerlo, pues no era la primera vez que veía una.

Connor se enteró de que el tío Harry era un mago, al igual que su pareja y sus hijos (fue un shock enterarse de que sus primos eran hijos de dos hombres), y que además, había todo un mundo repleto de magia al que al parecer, ahora pertenecía.

Harrison, por otro lado, era un mestizo. Hijo de una bruja ¼ veela (aunque él no había heredado su aura atrayente) y un muggle, había sido consciente de la magia toda su vida, a diferencia de su padre, que sin importar los años que pasaran aún se maravillaba por su existencia.

— Tu hermana entra este año ¿verdad?

— Si, no tienes idea de lo aliviado que estaba mi padre cuando la carta de Emma llegó.

Connor conocía la historia de las hermanas Evans, sabía que su tía Lily había nacido con magia cuando su abuela Petunia no lo hizo, y también sabía que eso terminó amargando a su abuela, razón por la cual tanto ella como el abuelo Vernon creían que él y su hermana tenían becas en internados extranjeros.

Pero Connor también sabia… que no lo sabía todo.

El no entendía que pudo ser tan malo en la infancia de su padre para que no quisiera contarles nada, o porque el buscaba excusas para que las visitas a los abuelos fueran mínimas, el no sabía porque su padre se ponía tan nervioso cuando el tío Harry contaba anécdotas de su juventud, ni porque se negaba a contestar sus preguntas.

— "Eso es algo que tu padre debe decirte, Connor".

Si, el no quería que su hermana se alejara de él porque tenía algo que ella no, pero el alivio de su padre le preocupaba: ¿que nos les había dicho? No era estúpido, había mucho más en la historia de las hermanas Evans de lo que su padre estaba dispuesto a contar.

— **Alétheia —**

— Eres un imbécil.

— Lo sé — el ojiazul hizo una pausa —. Gracias.

— No era un cumplido, bastardo.

— Eso es obvio, Thomas. Pero te lo agradezco de todos modos, después de todo, has gastado tu tiempo y algunas de tus escasas neuronas en buscar un adjetivo para describirme, lo menos que mereces es un agradecimiento.

— ¡Insufrible bastardo! — La morena le gritó al chico que ojeaba una revista de quidditch.

— Eres repetitiva de nuevo, creo que cansaste mucho tus neuronas.

Sophia y Lucy tuvieron que contener a Elizabeth para que no se lanzara sobre Lawrence. El de cabello castaño claro elevó una ceja y se burló antes de volver a su lectura, Elizabeth fue obligada a volver a su asiento aun echando humo, y la sonrisa burlona del único chico en el compartimiento solo creció.

Lawrence no le dio la razón a Elizabeth en vano, él sabía que era un imbécil… y le encantaba serlo.

Sarcástico, malicioso, burlón, grosero, cabrón… la lista seguía de forma interminable, el pasatiempo de Lawrence era idear maneras de joder a todo ser existente, encontraba un increíble placer en ver como las personas se destruían poco a poco.

Tal vez por eso acabó en Slytherin.

Lavander Brown se sorprendió de que su hijo quedara en la casa de las serpientes, pero se encogió de hombros y lo aceptó tan pronto como se libró de su sorpresa, amaba a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas, una casa de Hogwarts no cambiaría ese hecho.

Pero todos los que conocían a Lawrence eran incapaces de asimilar que fuera el hijo de Lavander, ni siquiera parecía que ella lo hubiera criado, además de que era terriblemente desconcertante lo mal que se llevaba con Elizabeth Thomas, quien era hija de la mejor amiga de su madre.

Sophia observó al ojiazul que estaba acostado sobre el asiento, con las piernas recargadas en el respaldo y su cabeza colgando mientras leía su revista, Lawrence era un cabrón: te peleaba y te insultaba sin cesar, pero también se preocupaba por ti y te cuidaba, si Lawrence te apreciaba destruiría Hogwarts piedra por piedra para conseguir tu bienestar.

Lawrence Brown era una persona complicada, podía ser un completo imbécil tanto como un buen amigo, pero bueno, el resto de los humanos no eran tan distintos.

— **Alétheia —**

— Papá tenía razón, la comida de Hogwarts es maravillosa.

— Lo es, aunque un poco grasosa. Por eso nuestro jefe de casa nos da pociones nutricionales cada mes.

Samadhy se sentó junto a sus nuevos amigos en la mesa de Slytherin.

— ¿Puedes decirnos que tal es nuestro jefe de casa?

— El profesor Richmond es muy amable, puede no haber sido un Slytherin pero actúa y piensa como uno, no puedes escapar de él, nadie está seguro de cómo, pero siempre sabe cuándo algo está pasando.

— ¿Algo sobre el debería preocuparnos?

— Solo ser un buen alumno, el detesta la pereza, será el primero en intentar sacarte de Hogwarts si ve que no te tomas en serio tus estudios.


	3. Adaptándose

— ¿Slytherin? Bueno, no voy a decir que no lo esperaba —Delphini asintió ante las palabras de Teddy.

El Lupin fue llamado para una misión apenas un par de horas después de que sus hermanos tomaran el expreso de Hogwarts, sus sentidos mejorados gracias a su licantropía lo convertían en el mejor auror de rastreo que tenía el ministerio, le tomó a su equipo tres días localizar a unos contrabandistas y la misión fue todo un éxito, con excepción de que Eileen había sido herida.

Teddy había pasado el resto de la semana cuidando a su amiga en San Mungo, siendo Eileen quien era, lo insultó de 10 maneras diferentes en las primeras cuatro horas y no dejo de decirle que se marchara, pero Teddy pudo ver la sonrisa que intentó esconder cada vez que él se negó.

Luego de llevarla a su casa sana y salva (ignorando sus protestas acerca de que podía cuidar de sí misma), regresó a Grimmauld Place inmediatamente, donde Delphini le informó sobre la selección de Evan.

— ¿Cómo lo tomó el resto? —Preguntó mientras agregaba azúcar a su té.

—Bastante bien en realidad. La mayoría estaba algo sorprendida al principio, pero lo superaron rápidamente, con excepción del tío Ron, ya sabes lo intolerante que es con los Slytherin.

Teddy resopló, ella no necesitaba señalarlo.

—Ha crecido mucho con los años, pero nunca madurará cuando se trata de Slytherin.

George Weasley entró a la habitación y se sentó junto a sus hijos, la casa se sentía más vacía que nunca con Evan en Hogwarts, ciertamente Teddy y Delphini ya no estaban asistiendo, pero ambos tenían sus propios trabajos y no pasaban mucho tiempo en Grimmauld Place.

— ¿Cuál es su problema con la casa Slytherin?

George frunció el ceño—. No estoy seguro, de niños fuimos criados con ese concepto de que los Slytherin eran malvados, una secuela de la primera guerra contra Voldemort, pero cuando luchamos nuestra propia guerra la mayoría de nosotros vimos más allá de esos prejuicios, desconozco porque él se quedó estancado en esa creencia.

Obviamente George no preguntaría, pues aunque su relación había mejorado con el pasar de los años (más que nada para que las cosas no se volvieran incomodas en las reuniones familiares), las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes, la tensión entre ambos siempre estaría ahí a causa de su historia con Harry (aunque ambos habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo no dicho sobre que eso no debería afectar al resto de su familia).

— ¿Y esa carta?

Teddy preguntó por el sobre en las manos de George.

—Oh, es de Harry. Me estaba recordando que el siguiente fin de semana iremos con Delphi a Gringotts para una prueba de sangre.

El Lupin vio a su hermana estremecerse en su asiento mientras se aferraba a su taza de té, por el contrario, su padrino (ya casi nunca agregaba el "rojo") parecía de lo más tranquilo y despreocupado, lo cual era normal para él.

— ¿Por qué Delphi necesita una prueba de sangre?

—Queremos saber sobre la familia biológica de Delphini, si hay alguna clase de patrimonio que ella pueda reclamar.

Teddy alzó una de sus azules cejas—. Pensé que cuando la sacaron de aquel lugar habían dicho que era nacida de muggles.

—Eso fue lo que se asumió por cómo fue tratada, pero incluso si sus padres no tuvieran magia ella aun podría tener otro ancestro mágico, al fin y al cabo, los nacidos de muggles genuinos son muy raros.

Hace un par de años Hermione investigó el origen de la magia en los nacidos muggles y descubrió que la mayoría tenia ancestros mágicos a través de squibbs, los pocos nacidos de muggles sin una sola gota de sangre mágica, tenían familias que vivieron cerca de comunidades de magos durante generaciones y en algún punto (según la hipótesis de Hermione), acumularon suficiente magia para formar un núcleo mágico que funcionara plenamente.

Naturalmente su magia era más débil ya que en vez de venir en su ADN fue de cierta manera forzada a entrar, pero los casos que Hermione había encontrado eran tan pocos que en realidad no quería darlo por sentado.

—Tiene sentido para mí, por el cabello rubio yo diría que podrías estar relacionada con los Malfoy ¿tú que crees, Delphi?

Su hermana no le respondió, simplemente siguió bebiendo su té en silencio.

¿Qué le ocurría a Delphini?

— **Alétheia — Alétheia — Alétheia —**

Harry Weasley suspiró cuando sus alumnos comenzaron a marcharse, adoraba la enseñanza, pero tener tantas clases continuas a lo largo del día le causaba cierta fatiga, por fortuna no era nada que un baño largo y relajante no pudiera arreglar.

—Profesor Weasley, ¿tiene un minuto?

—Claro, señor Chang—el alumno de cuarto año lo miró ceñudo y Harry rodó los ojos—. Está bien, Curtis.

El castaño le sonrió con adoración, como lo hacía cada vez que lo veía. Harry sabía que su alumno tenía un flechazo por él, como el que muchas de sus compañeras tuvieron por Lockhart en su segundo año, aunque más ligero y sin escribir su nombre dentro de corazones (o eso esperaba), lo cual hacia que Curtis tomara cada una de sus palabras como si fuera la ley.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

—Solo quería agradecerle otra vez por ayudarnos a Angelica y a mí.

Harry le revolvió el cabello—. Descuida, no es problema.

—En verdad muchas gracias, mi mamá se volvería loca si supiera que todavía salgo con ella.

Harry no dejó que Curtis viera la mueca en su rostro, le molestaba mucho el comportamiento de Cho.

Luego de que Curtis naciera Cho se curó milagrosamente de su depresión, la gente pensó que le había faltado un propósito y que con un hijo al que cuidar ella por fin tendría uno, los hijos eran una buena razón para vivir.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Cho fuera una buena madre, estaba cometiendo un gran error al comparar a Curtis con Cedric Diggory, Harry fue testigo (al igual que todo Hogwarts) del aullador que ella le envió por no quedar en Hufflepuff y sabia como ella lo presionaba para que mejorara en las materias favoritas de su fallecido novio, así como para que entrara al equipo de quidditch.

Pero Curtis estaba muy contento en Slytherin, las materias de Encantamientos, DCAO y Transfiguración no le gustaban y por sobre todas las cosas: odiaba el quidditch, el chico no se subiría a una escoba ni aunque eso le salvara la vida.

Luego estaba el asunto de su novia, Curtis había sido cautivado por Angelica Nott, pero Cho insistía en que su hijo saliera con una Ravenclaw, ella obviamente quería recrear su historia de amor fallida con Cedric y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Cho le prohibió a Curtis salir con Angelica, pero en Hogwarts ella no podía hacer nada para evitar que se vieran… y si durante las vacaciones "los hijos de Harry" invitaban a Curtis a su casa cuando su sobrina estaba "casualmente" de visita, bueno, la Chang no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Bueno, ¿no tienes otras clases a las que asistir?

Curt parpadeó—. Tengo pociones, casi lo olvido.

—Pues más vale que no llegues tarde.

El castaño tomó sus cosas y salió del aula, Harry escuchó un retardado grito de: "Adiós profesor Weasley"

—Tal vez le diga que puede llamarme tío Harry, eso le encantará.

Harry se rio al imaginar el escenario.

— **Alétheia — Alétheia — Alétheia —**

—Te está siguiendo de nuevo —Sirius le susurró a Andrei antes de dirigirse a su sala común.

Andrei sonrió por las palabras de su amigo y miró disimuladamente detrás de él para buscar a su acosador personal, lo encontró semi escondido detrás de un pilar, su cabello color caoba le cubría el lado derecho del rostro, pero el lado que alcanzaba a ver parecía ruborizado, como siempre que el chico lo estaba viendo.

Luke Marshall era un chico de su casa al que aparentemente le gustaba, por lo cual solía seguirlo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, a la mayoría de las personas eso les habría molestado (como a su padrino), pero Andrei lo encontraba muy adorable y divertido, e incluso un poco halagador.

—"¿Todavía se puede considerar acoso cuando te gusta que te sigan y de manera disimulada lo alientas?"

Andrei fingió agarrar mal su mochila y provocar que sus libros se cayeran, se agachó para juntarlos y tal como esperaba Luke se había acercado para ayudarlo, el menor todavía se escondía detrás de su cabello ondulado, pero como Andrei le gustaba, haría cualquier cosa para agradarle.

—Gracias Luke, eres un ángel —Andrei le apartó el cabello de la cara para colocarlo detrás de su oreja y poder observar mejor el sonrojo que tanto le gustaba.

Y tal como lo esperaba, el otro Gryffindor se sonrojó fuertemente, como cada vez que Andrei le daba un cumplido.

—"Parece que cada día está más cómodo a mi alrededor" —pensó con satisfacción—. "Pero la espera me está matando, quiero pedirle una cita sin que se desmaye de la impresión"

Luke se despidió y corrió a la sala común, claramente abrumado por su contacto con Andrei.

El Zabini bufó frustrado—. "A este paso se lo presentaré a mis padres cuando hayamos terminado Hogwarts". —Mientras el mismo se dirigía a su sala común, un pensamiento asaltó su mente haciéndolo sonreír.

—"Apuesto a que cuando lo haga, papá Theo lo adorará"

— **Alétheia — Alétheia — Alétheia —**

—… y él se molestó conmigo ¿puedes creerlo?

Rose rodó los ojos mientras el rubio a su lado seguía despotricando en voz alta, Gael Finch-Fletchley no era capaz de callarse cuando tenía algo en mente, lo cual solía ocurrir a menudo, 15 minutos era la mayor cantidad de tiempo que había pasado sin dar un discurso y eso era cuando estaba comiendo.

—Claro que puedo, eran sus túnicas nuevas —el chico al otro lado de Rose respondió.

— ¡Pero me disculpé!

El trio continuó con su camino, sin darse cuenta de que eran observados.

Solamente había pasado una semana desde que inició Hogwarts y Neville ya se sentía abrumado de todos los dejavús que había tenido, no entendía como, pero desde que conoció a esos tres, memorias de sus años escolares se la pasan danzando por su mente.

Cuando Rose Weasley se adelantó para ser seleccionada, Neville creyó haber visto a Hermione de 12 años con el cabello teñido de rojo, días más tarde pudo ver a su amiga sentada en primera fila mientras intentaba contestar todas sus preguntas, y la primera tarea que recibió de ella era el doble de lo que había pedido en una letra minúscula.

Cuando Scott Krum fue seleccionado en el gran comedor hubo una gran cantidad de murmullos, algo bastante lógico considerando que es hijo del famoso jugador de quidditch Víctor Krum, por lo cual Neville no lo pensó demasiado, pero después vio al chico lucir incomodo ante la fama de su familia y presenció una racha tan justiciera en el que no pudo evitar recordar a Harry.

Por otro lado, Gael pasó completamente desapercibido para él los primeros días… hasta que lo vio junto a Rose y Scott, siendo ruidoso, amigable, fanático del quidditch y de voraz apetito, además de un gran amor por su familia y la lealtad que rápidamente desarrolló por sus dos nuevos amigos… solo le faltaban las pecas y el cabello pelirrojo.

Ver a esos tres en Hogwarts era como tener a Ron, Harry y Hermione de vuelta en la escuela, ya estaba esperando la mañana de Halloween para que Rose intentara enseñarle a Gael como pronunciar correctamente el encantamiento de levitación.

Y él no era el único que veía las semejanzas, sabía que la directora McGonagall también tenía un ojo puesto en ese trio. Ambos le rogaban al cielo que no fueran tan problemáticos como sus antiguos compañeros de casa.

— ¡¿Qué estas tratando de decir?!

Si rogaba un poco más, con suerte se cumpliría.

— **Alétheia — Alétheia — Alétheia —**

—Señorita Longbottom.

Flora tragó saliva ante el tono de su maestra, sabía que estaba a punto de ser regañada, pero no es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

—Le sugiero que a partir de ahora lea por adelantado acerca de mi materia, no quiero que esto se convierta en algo recurrente.

Ella no sabe que la ofendió más: el comentario de su maestra o la risa de Lyssander, pero de todas formas golpeó a su amigo con el brazo, pues en su contra si podía tomar represalias.

—Veremos quién te ayuda con tus pociones ahora.

Flora se alarmó un poco, pero estaba decidida a ser firme, odiaba que las personas se burlaran de ella, sin importar el motivo.

Ella se parecía mucho a su padre, había heredado su conocido pulgar verde, su capacidad empática y su encanto angelical (o eso decía su madre), cada vez que alguien resaltaba esas características no podía evitar estar orgullosa, aunque también había heredado cosas con las cuales no estaba del todo contenta.

Como la torpeza, Flora no podía caminar por una superficie plana sin tropezarse con sus propios pies, lo cual la exasperaba, por otro lado, muchos en Hogwarts conocían a su padre de sus días como alumno y todos esperaban que fuera como él, si, derritió un caldero en su primera clase de pociones ¡Pero eso no significaba que ocurriría siempre! ¡Su profesora no tenía ningún derecho a señalarla por algo que a cualquier primer año le podía pasar!

Flora abandonó rápidamente el aula de pociones y corrió muy enfadada hasta encantamientos, una réplica exacta de su amigo ya la estaba esperando, solo que este llevaba una corbata verde.

— ¿Qué hizo el idiota de mi hermano ahora?

— ¿Cómo sabes que Lyssander me hizo algo?

—Él es único que te hace llorar.

La rubia se tocó la cara sorprendida, no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

—De verdad, por la forma que ustedes pelean un día van a terminar casados.

— ¡No voy a casarme con él!

—Créeme, lo harás.

Lorcan estaba seguro de ello, su madre ya le había dicho que tuvo una visión acerca de Flora y Lyssander casándose, se lo diría a Flora para probar su punto, pero la sangre vidente de los Lovegood era uno de sus secretos mejor guardados y aunque ella fuera su mejor amiga no estaba dispuesto a contárselo.

— **Alétheia — Alétheia — Alétheia —**

Stephany se rio otra vez.

Ese era el quinto chico que tropezaba por mirar embobado a su primo… en las últimas 2 horas.

Louis sentía conflicto con respecto a su aura veela, a veces le encantaba que lo miraran y se paseaba por el castillo para ser halagado, en otras ocasiones la odiaba y solo quería desaparecer, porque Louis sabía que era guapo, pero también sabía que quería a alguien que viera más allá de eso, lo cual era bastante difícil cuando tu belleza deja lelo a cualquiera.

A Stephany le parecía divertido y muy útil, la gente no podía evitar hacer lo que Louis pedía, aunque la efectividad dependía de la otra persona, con los familiares no existía el magnetismo sexual que exudaban los veelas, en cambio veían a una criatura angelical que debía ser protegida y mimada, personas con las que no se compartían relaciones sanguíneas (cercanas) si eran afectadas, pero en mayor o menor medida según la orientación sexual del veela.

Un veela no puede afectar a otro, y con otras personas con sangre de criatura el aura veela no funciona igual o en absoluto, como aprendieron cuando Teddy no tuvo ningún problema en vigilarlo y hacer que cumpliera con su castigo (tal vez no debió hacerle caso a James y Fred) a pesar de todos los pucheros que el rubio hizo.

Las personas profundamente enamoradas sentirían el efecto de su aura veela, pero sería muy fácil para ellos resistirse, como todos los adultos de su familia (que nunca habían caído en sus manipulaciones) o James cuando se enamoró de Teddy (que dejó de echarse la culpa por las travesuras que Louis hacia) y Dominique cuando empezó a salir con Eddie (que dejó de darle coartadas para mamá y papá).

— ¿Te divierte mi desgracia?

Stephany se volvió a reír, hoy era uno de esos días en los que Louis odiaba su aura veela.

—Solo un poco —no tenía ningún sentido negarlo.

Louis resopló y siguió leyendo su libro.

— **Alétheia — Alétheia — Alétheia —**

—Eres terco ¿sabías?

—Mira quien lo dice.

Andrew soltó una carcajada antes de volver a besar a su novio.

Le había tomado años conquistar a Charlie Weasley pero por fin lo había conseguido, le costó mucho trabajo, no solo porque Charlie estaba empeñado en ser el soltero eterno, sino también por todos los amantes que había tenido.

Durante todos esos años, Andrew tuvo que apretar los dientes cada vez que el pelirrojo llevaba a alguien a la Madriguera, hombre o mujer el corazón del oji marrón se estrujaba cuando veía a Charlie con alguien más, en esos momentos Molly solía prepararle sus golosinas favoritas y dejarlo llorar en su hombro cuando nadie los veía, el resto de los Weasley le ofrecían consuelo a sus muy únicas maneras.

No le mintió a Charlie cuando dijo que amaba a su familia, eso solo le dio un pretexto creíble para quedarse, pero terminó amándolos aún más luego de que Charlie terminara con él y en algún punto llegó a pensar que incluso si no lograba conquistar a Charlie, él ya tenía a su familia pelirroja y no necesitaría nada más.

Por fortuna para él, su domador de dragones cedió.

—Pudiste encontrar a alguien mejor que yo en todo este tiempo.

— ¿Aún no lo has entendido, Charlie? —Andrew siguió hablando entre besos—. Para mí no hay nadie mejor que tú.

El pelirrojo disimuló su sonrojo lo mejor que pudo, estaba seguro de que nunca podría entender como Andrew lo soportó durante tanto tiempo, siempre que Charlie terminaba una relación sus ex no querían saber nada de él, y eso no le molestaba, la soltería le resultaba muy cómoda, pero con Andrew las cosas eran diferentes.

Para empezar él no se marchó cuando terminaron, insistió en quedarse alegando que amaba a su familia, sinceramente Charlie no le creyó en absoluto, pero como acababa de romper con el decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento, con el tiempo se iría.

En teoría ambos se fueron, pero de regreso al trabajo. Lo malo de involucrarte con un compañero de trabajo es que las cosas se vuelven incomodas cuando terminas con esa persona, pero Andrew no lo hizo incómodo para Charlie así que recuperó la relación amistosa que tenía con él antes de que se involucraran románticamente.

Los primeros años Charlie estuvo bien, le fascinaba que su rutina se hubiera restaurado de una manera tan sencilla, Andrew había hecho las cosas tan agradables para él que no se dio cuenta de lo que el castaño estaba haciendo: asegurarse un lugar en su vida al ser una presencia constante y amigable.

Andrew pasó de ser un compañero de trabajo a una pareja temporal y de eso a su mejor amigo, Charlie le contaba cada cosa que le pasaba por la cabeza, sus sueños, sus miedos, lo que desayunó en la mañana, anécdotas de su infancia, sus cosas favoritas, sus dilemas morales… estúpidamente le dio a Andrew todo el material para que pudiera conquistarlo.

Cuando volvió a poner atención, ya era completamente dependiente de Andrew, entró en pánico al darse cuenta de que no podía concebir su vida sin la presencia del otro, así que hizo todo lo posible para cambiar eso, lo cual era un tanto difícil considerando que su amigo (porque se negaba a verlo de otra manera) insistía en estar a su alrededor.

Entonces decidió jugar sucio, conseguiría amantes cada vez que se le presentara la oportunidad y se pasearía con ellos frente a Andrew, tal y como esperaba eso creó una brecha entre ellos, pero su presencia en la Madriguera todavía lo inquietaba, así que comenzó a llevarlos ahí también.

Y cada vez fingiría que no escuchó a Andrew llorar durante la noche.

Andrew no le diría nada, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a aparentar tranquilidad por cualquier cosa que hiciera, pero su familia no tenía tales reparos, su madre le gritaba constantemente por herir los sentimientos de Andrew, su padre solo miraría con desaprobación a sus citas, sus hermanos soltarían comentarios al aire en su presencia, diciendo lo malo que era con su amigo.

Un día finalmente explotó y le reclamó a Andrew por inmiscuirse en su vida de esa manera, por perseguirlo como un acosador y usar lo que él le había confiado para tratar de que aceptara un amor que no quería.

Andrew solo lo miró inexpresivo cuando respondió—. Nunca me dijiste que me detuviera ¿Cómo podía saber que te molestaban mis atenciones cuando de buena gana las aceptaste todas?

El resto de su visita a la Madriguera Andrew actuó con naturalidad, acostumbrado a no dejar ver cuánto le afectaba el desprecio de Charlie, pero el pelirrojo estaba en medio de una crisis emocional, pues tal y como Andrew había dicho, él no se quejó por ninguna de las cosas que Andrew hizo por él, lo único que molestaba al Weasley era saber que lo estaba haciendo para enamorarlo sin remedio… y que había funcionado.

Pero Charlie no abandonó la negación durante varios meses, se alejó tanto como pudo de Andrew intentando escapar de sus sentimientos, solo para terminar extrañándolo más y más cada minuto que estaba sin él.

Charlie en realidad no cree que merezca el amor de Andrew después de lastimarlo tanto, pero si él no quería irse, Charlie no haría nada para alejarlo.

Ya no más.

— **Alétheia — Alétheia — Alétheia —**

—"Está con ellos otra vez"

Vanessa Wolfe observó a su mejor amiga charlar animadamente con Scorpius Malfoy y Evan Weasley, desde que esos dos llegaron a Hogwarts Samadhy no pasaba un solo minuto sin ellos (con excepción de las clases, ya que eran de años diferentes), la interacción entre los tres era tan sencilla que no sorprendía a nadie.

Si era sincera consigo misma se sentía un poco desplazada, llevaba más tiempo de conocer a Samadhy que ellos y no le parecía justo que acapararan a su amiga.

—Hey Vane, ¿nuestro lectura sigue en pie para mañana?

Vanessa parpadeó sorprendida, no esperaba que Samadhy realmente quisiera continuar con su tradición de leer juntas en el Lago Negro al final de cada semana, asumió que se pasearía por Hogwarts con Evan y Scorpius otra vez.

Samadhy tomó los libros que Vanessa estaba usando para su tarea y la arrastró de la mano hasta los dormitorios femeninos.

—Que tenga nuevos amigos no significa que me olvidaré de ti.

Vanessa sonrió, se estaba preocupando por nada.


	4. Inevitable

Astoria hizo una mueca ante el desagradable sabor en su boca, se enjuagó con agua antes de dirigirse al comedor, por suerte aún no había desayunado.

Después de 16 semanas se suponía que las náuseas ya deberían haberse ido, pero seguía despertándose con la inminente necesidad de vomitar, lo cual sería difícil de ocultar si no fuera porque ir al baño en cuanto se despertaba era un hábito de toda la vida.

No estaba lista para que Draco supiera de su embarazo.

Las mujeres en su familia solían tener un solo hijo debido a lo complicados que eran los embarazos para ellas, el cuerpo de la propia Astoria siempre había sido algo frágil, así que tener a Scorpius fue una lucha, no solo con su cuerpo, sino también con su esposo.

Daphne (la muy traidora) le había contado a Draco sobre la maldición que había en su familia (que Astoria muy convenientemente olvidó mencionar), lo cual hizo que Draco fuera reacio a tener un hijo, pero Astoria sabía que sus probabilidades de llegar a la vejez eran nulas, ella necesitaba asegurarse de que cuando muriera el rubio no se quedara solo.

Lo admitía, hacer que el pequeño Sirius le prometiera que cuidaría a Draco fue un acto desesperado pero ese día había estado muy emocional, los enamoramientos infantiles eran muy comunes y se desvanecían con el tiempo, ella era plenamente consciente de ello, aun así pudo confirmarlo de primera mano cuando Sirius poco a poco dejó de hablar acerca de cuanto quería a su tío Draco y como se casaría con el cuándo creciera, el pelirrojo incluso tenia novia.

Así que cuando superó su arrebato emocional decidió que la mejor compañía que pudo dejarle a Draco era un hijo, el rubio dijo que no hacía falta, que no tenía ningún problema con que su apellido maldito (aún no había querido decirle a que se refería con eso) terminara con él, pero Astoria fue firme en su decisión

La mayoría de las mujeres (y algunos magos fértiles o que habían tomado la poción requerida) afirmaban que el embarazo era una etapa maravillosa y las personas a su alrededor solían decir que el embarazo les sentaba bien, incluso en el mundo muggle pueden reconocer a una mujer en cinta porque el embarazo "las hace lucir resplandecientes".

Pero Astoria nunca había estado tan enferma como cuando se embarazó, luego del quinto mes fue incapaz de abandonar su cama debido a lo débil que estaba, no podía retener ningún alimento sin el uso de pociones, estaba más pálida que nunca, incluso su cabello comenzó a caerse.

Ella sabía que Draco estaría muy molesto cuando se enterara, pero ella no podía ni quería renunciar a este bebé, así que lo mantendría en secreto tanto como pudiera, y algún día lo tendría en sus brazos.

Pasará lo que pasara.

— **Alétheia — Alétheia — Alétheia —**

—Esto es estúpido.

— ¿Entonces porque viniste?

—Vine para evitar que metieras a Sophia en problemas.

—Es más probable que tú la metas en problemas a que yo lo haga, eres una gryffindor después de todo, la sutileza no está dentro de tus virtudes.

— ¡Cierra la boca imbécil!

—Elizabeth, si no bajas la voz, entonces si nos meteremos en problemas y será tu culpa.

La Thomas paró de protestar ante la reprimenda de su amiga.

—Encontremos ese libro y larguémonos antes de que nos descubran.

Lawrence sabía que adentrarse en la sección prohibida a la mitad de la noche era estúpido, algo que probablemente haría un gryffindor, no un slytherin, pero simplemente no podía quedarse sin respuestas.

Aunque fuera en contra de sus creencias slytherin, estaba dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo con tal de obtener la información que necesitaba, si por evitar los riesgos nunca llegaba a obtenerla, ese trago amargo que era la duda siempre lo perseguiría.

— **Alétheia — Alétheia — Alétheia —**

—Deja de reírte —murmuró irritado el menor.

Eddy lo intentó, de verdad que lo hizo, pero volvió a estallar en carcajadas al ver la molestia en la cara de su amigo, además de la ridícula tarjeta rosa pastel en sus manos.

Zephyr fulminó el objeto en sus manos como si fuera el único e indiscutible causante del hambre en el mundo, pero era solo un cuadrado de papel color rosa con tres inocentes palabras:

"Te extraño mucho"

—No entiendo porque me sigue enviando estos mensajitos ¡No soy su maldito novio!

—Si ella tiene algo de razón, entonces solo es cuestión de tiempo.

— ¡Cierra la boca!

Eddy volvió a reírse de su mejor amigo, le divertía mucho ver como perdía el norte ante cualquier cosa relacionada con Eileen Snape. Desde que la chica afirmó estar enamorada de Zephyr, el Slytherin había desarrollado una ira irracional hacia ella y sus muestras de afecto, desde las más dulces como la tarjeta que recibió hoy, hasta las más atrevidas cuando le robó un beso en medio de la sala común (la cual fue una escena muy divertida considerando que Zephyr mide 1.65 y ella casi 1.90).

—La verdad es que no entiendo porque no le das una oportunidad.

—Porque es muy fastidiosa y la detesto.

Eddy ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar porque Eileen le parecía fastidiosa: no quería escuchar otro discurso de 1 hora.

— **Alétheia — Alétheia — Alétheia —**

— ¡Samadhy! ¡Samadhy!

Scorpius entró corriendo a la sala común, tropezando por accidente con Vanessa.

Samadhy se rió del rubio y la morena tirados en el suelo, la torpeza de Scorpius siempre causaba situaciones como esa, aunque normalmente tropezaba con Evan o consigo mismo, el Weasley llegó poco después y también se echó a reír por la falta de equilibrio en el rubio.

— ¡No vas a creer lo que Evan y yo encontramos en la biblioteca! —Exclamó el rubio después de que tanto el cómo Vanessa se levantaran.

—Tienes que ver esto —Evan pasó las páginas de un libro llamado: "Los sagrados extintos".

Nada la preparó para ver una versión mayor de sí misma saludando alegremente desde una página, debajo de la imagen ponía: _**"Edythe Klausse-Casse, ultimo descendiente conocido de la familia Klausse-Casse, animaga felina múltiple".**_

En todos sus años de vida, Samadhy nunca conoció a nadie que se pareciera a ella, la familia de su madre estaba llena de personas castañas con ojos marrones y la de su padre… bueno, que ella no tuviera ninguna característica de su familia provocó que él las abandonara.

— ¿Que-que es esto?

—Estábamos haciendo nuestra tarea de Historia de la Magia acerca de las familias sangre pura, cuando buscábamos el libro sobre "Los Sagrados Veintiocho", encontramos este también, lo tomamos por curiosidad, pero cuando vimos esta imagen tuvimos que mostrártelo.

—Dámelo.

_**Familia Klausse-Casse**_

_**Los Klausse-Casse fueron una familia sangre pura originaria de Francia, que se trasladó a Inglaterra en el año de 1480, casi 3 después de que culminara la Edad Media. Sus miembros se caracterizaban físicamente por ser de cabello obscuro y por tener unos brillantes ojos violetas.**_

_**Mágicamente, se les conocía por su afinidad hacia la rama de la transfiguración y la metamorfosis, convertirse en animagos era sencillo para ellos, incluso parcialmente en otros seres vivos u objetos.**_

Había una imagen de un joven con cabello casi negro y ojos violetas, tenía una sonrisa presuntuosa mientras mostraba como su brazo se transformaba en la rama de un árbol.

"_**Archie Klausse-Casse, miembro de la familia Klausse-Casse capaz de transfigurar su cuerpo en materia orgánica".**_

Había otra mujer, también muy parecida a ella, pero de una apariencia más madura, seguía apareciendo y desapareciendo de la imagen.

"_**Helen Klausse-Casse, miembro de la familia Klausse-Casse capaz de camuflarse con el ambiente".**_

Había 2 paginas completas llenas de información sobre las habilidades de esa familia, todo el tiempo alabándolos por lo poderosos que eran, pero Samadhy no podía apartar la vista de sus cabelleras obscuras y los ojos violetas, ojos que solo había visto en su propio reflejo.

Más allá de las simples apariencias, Samadhy era plenamente consciente de que su madre era la única persona que le daba una sensación de hogar, incluso la familia con la que no se podía negar su parentesco miraba con ultraje su apariencia, así que el acogedor sentimiento de pertenencia hacia estas personas que nunca había conocido, pero que probablemente eran familia, la abrumó.

Y Samadhy no pudo evitarlo.

Ella lloró.

— **Alétheia — Alétheia — Alétheia —**

— ¿Enserio estará bien?

—Sí, solo es un poco de fiebre, mañana estará mejor.

Andrei suspiró mientras la sanadora lo dejaba para atender a otros pacientes, observó a su mejor amigo, los mechones rojo sangre estaban desparramados en la almohada y las sábanas blancas, la tez casi bronceada brillaba por el sudor, sus ojos estaban cerrados y en su cara había una mueca de dolor, se removía por un sueño intranquilo.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, Andrei nunca había visto a Sirius enfermo, siendo hijo de un mago fértil tanto el pelirrojo como sus hermanos eran inmunes a cualquier tipo de dolencia, algo que Andrei había envidiado con fervor durante años.

Acarició los mechones de su amigo, incluso jugó un poco con la pequeña trenza azul que el mismo Sirius había hecho, cuando el Weasley abrió los ojos.

Pero no eran el color azul obscuro al que Andrei estaba acostumbrado, el iris se había vuelto de un azul muy claro y estaban cristalinos, parecían dos espejos de hielo, Sirius soltó una risita dulce mientras miraba al Zabini con un aire soñador.

—Papá estará tan feliz.

Y Sirius cayó en la inconsciencia, dejando a un muy desconcertado Andrei detrás.

— **Alétheia — Alétheia — Alétheia —**

Molly miró con amargura a la pareja que se besaba en un rincón, ella detestaba el romance casi tanto como detestaba a Eddy.

A diferencia de lo que toda la gente piensa, ella no odia a Eddy por difundir lo que ella le había contado, semanas antes del incidente Molly ya había desarrollado un gran resentimiento hacia el Jordan, pero ella necesitaba una razón para alejarse de el sin verse mezquina, así que le contó a Eddy sobre su "enamoramiento" sabiendo que no podría evitar contarlo, estaba decidida a no ser la mala del cuento, por qué habría de serlo cuando fue Eddy quien lo arruinó todo.

Pero no podía apartar al Jordan del todo, tenían amigos en común y para colmo era novio de su prima, así que su mejor manera de mantenerlo lejos era sostener ante todos que no podía volver a confiar en el por su "lengua floja", lo cual nadie cuestionó pues sabían lo mucho que la Weasley apreciaba su privacidad.

Sus amigos no dejaban de intentar reconciliarlos, pero de ninguna manera ella pondría de su parte, no quería tener nada que ver con el Jordan.

Si tan solo Dominique no estuviera tan ciega cuando de su novio se trataba, el idiota no podía pasar un solo día sin meterle mano a alguna chica, ni siquiera se molestaba en ser discreto, a veces incluso lo hacía cuando Dominique lo estaba viendo ¡No tenía ningún respeto por su prima!

De alguna manera tenía que conseguir separarlos, Dom merecía mucho más.

— **Alétheia — Alétheia — Alétheia —**

Eddy arrastró a su novia a un rincón para que pudieran besarse.

Y si deliberadamente eligió el lugar donde Molly podría verlos mejor, bueno, ella no se daría cuenta, no es como que le importara si lo hiciera, hace mucho que dejó de importarle la opinión de Molly (para algo más que hacerla rabiar).

Hubo un tiempo en que la consideró una gran amiga, gracias a sus padres se conocían de toda la vida y Eddy había aprendido a verla como a una hermana (le molestaba que sus padres no quisieran tener más hijos, siempre quiso ser un hermano mayor), así que cuando ella buscó un tonto pretexto para alejarse de él obviamente le dolió mucho.

Eddy no era estúpido, sabía que Molly planeaba algo cuando le contó sobre su supuesto enamoramiento, ella había dejado muy claro en el pasado que nunca le contaría a él ningún secreto importante por miedo a que lo contara accidentalmente, Eddy lejos de ofenderse estuvo de acuerdo, pues sabia lo mucho que le costaba guardar secretos.

Si, sabía que todo era un plan de Molly, pero de todas formas se disculpó con ella porque si ese en realidad hubiera sido su secreto se habría sentido muy mal y habría lastimado a Molly, además de que no sabía porque la pelirroja estaba tan molesta con él, pero en ese momento pensó que sin importar lo que fuera podrían arreglarlo, con todos esos años de amistad sintió que al menos ella le daría una oportunidad.

Vaya ingenuidad la suya.

Su ex amiga no le daría pistas sobre lo que la molestaba (y el no preguntó pues sabía que no le diría nada), pero con la actitud de Molly fue capaz de juntar las piezas, y cuando supo la causa del problema decidió que la amistad con una persona así no es algo que quisiera recuperar.

Lo que Eddy había hecho mal (según la pelirroja) era _enamorarse de Dominique y no de ella._ Todo el maldito problema fue que Eddy le contara a Molly lo mucho que le gustaba Dominique y como planeaba pedirle que fuera su novia. Molly decidió que si Eddy no la quería como pareja ella no lo querría para nada, así que se armó un sutil teatro para que la culpa de que su amistad terminara recayera sobre él.

Y no contenta con eso, ella intentaba hacer que Dominique lo dejara. Él se preguntaba seriamente si su disgusto por el tipo de relación que tenía con Dom era en nombre de Dom, o era ella sintiéndose celosa de que otras mujeres también lo tuvieran cuando ella no podía.

Cualquiera que sea, Eddy no lo está permitiendo, el hará de todo para que Dominique lo ame tanto que nunca piense en irse.

Enojar a Molly en el camino solo lo hace divertido.


End file.
